


Keith has a sad

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emo Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith being neglected, Keith feels lonely, OR DO THEY????, Surprise Party, The team doesn't care about Keith, keith is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Everyone's ignoring Keith and making him feel lonely. Will Keith leave forever?!





	Keith has a sad

The whole team had been very bad to Keith and made him very sad, it was their fault he was upset and emo and felt lonely. Poor Keith was all alone and had nobody, even Shiro and Hunk were avoiding him.

"I should leave forever," he said, "they don't love me."

Then the next day he realized the date and felt stupid when everyone burst into his room with presents.

"Oh yeah." Look it's hard to remember your own birthday when you're galaxies away from a proper Earth calender okay.

**Author's Note:**

> allura's present was an altean calendar btw


End file.
